


Anathema

by karvallian



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, high schoo au, hopefully i finish this one?, im sure there will be plenty characters that are not mentioned above, oopsie daisy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karvallian/pseuds/karvallian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anathema; a person or thing accursed or consigned to damnation or destruction.</p><p>A high school au involving all major characters in fire emblem fates revelation</p><p>The Nohr kids were rather harsh to the Hoshido kids, all because of the ever lasting tension between the two families.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anathema

**Author's Note:**

> this one will actually be in sequence order, one following the next. so if you aren't up for the commitment, check out my other story, its more of a collection of fluffs and such. this one may actually be sad. anyway, enjoy!

As the school bell rang, the new freshmen were sent to their first period classes. They were all swarming the hallways, confused and most likely lost, as they made their trips around the school. A particular blonde haired boy had been one of the few to find their way to class the easiest way. Most of the class had gathered by their homeroom door, since their teacher had yet to arrive, all seeing if they had a few friends in their new class. The first day of the school year was commonly this chaotic.

"My apologies," A woman yelled, rushing to the door and opening it quickly. "I'm Mrs. Reina. I’ll be your English teacher this year. Pleasure to meet all of you- pick any seat you'd like" The kids went inside excitedly, sitting next to others in their friend group. A girl and a boy sat down in front of the blonde, and the latter took an interest in their conversation, for some reason.

"Wonder where Takumi is?" The name seemed familiar to him, but he wasn't sure why.

"Maybe he got lost..?" The boy replied to the girl with a grin. Soon after, the door opened, just as the teacher was about to settle everyone down.

"Sorry!" He yelled, and plopped himself down beside the blonde boy. 

"There you are!" The girl turned around happily. Then, the blonde boy remembered who Takumi was.

"'Bout time you showed up," He was the third child in the Hoshido family. 

"Quiet down if you may. Let's see who's here..." The teacher took attendance half-heartedly. The blonde only paid attention when a certain boy was called-"Takumi Hoshido" He said here blandly. many other names passed before the other two were called. "Hinata Moz..." The boy's name, to which he replied with a loud and cheerful- perhaps too cheerful for his first day- here. "Oboro Nauru," The girl's name, who also said here, but less enthusiastically. A few other names passed before the blonde raised his right arm. "Leo Nohr"

"Here," He said, monotone before noticing that Oboro, Hinata, and Takumi were all staring at him.

"I knew it the second I saw that blonde hair!" Hinata said defiantly, glaring at Leo.

"Is there a problem?" Leo said with a small hint of annoyance in his tone.

"This will be an interesting year" Takumi commented with a small smile.

"If you two are simply going to talk the whole time, I suggest you get a room" Mrs. Reina joked, making Hinata scoff. "Now, back to attendance” The only class for the rest of the day that would have any importance would be social studies. Which happened to be Leo’s fourth class.

“I hope you all have an interest in learning about old wars because there was a certain one we’ll be taking a few months to learn. The war that was won by peaceful trust between two very different countries...” Leo wasn’t particularly listening, as the man rambled on. He was more focused on the whispering in his ear from his friend, Niles.

“I’ve heard from Laslow,” Leo cringed slightly at the name. “That Xander has been talking to Corrin, ever since the move. She’ll start going here soon too, along with her cousin Azura.”

“Why trust Laslow? He’s too busy chasing skirts to know much about what’s going on around him” He commented, turning back to the board where Mr. Fuga wrote about the materials needed for the class.

“Make sure you always come to class with your textbook, no matter what. You’ll all have lockers near this room, so that shouldn’t be a problem.” Ignoring him, Niles smirked and slammed Leo- rather hard- on the back playfully.

“Things will finally be interesting, instead of just waiting to see what happens in the most heated rivalry,” Leo scoffed.

“You mean the Nohr versus Hoshido deal?” Niles chuckled.

“It’s practically the only thing that ever gets interesting in Izumo High School,” The two were startled and immediately heard yelling after a loud slam,

“Hinata! If you keep gossiping like a school girl, I’ll be forced to move you!” Not even realizing that Hinata, Takumi’s right-hand man, was in this class, Leo was surprised.

“Huh?” Niles suddenly realized. “God, is that Hinata Moz? Looks like you and Takumi will be dealing with each other even more than needed.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Leo gazed at him, and he suddenly stood as Mr. Fuga dismissed them. The bell rang, and Leo saw him dash towards Hinata. Cursing, he thought about running after his friend, but he decided to simply go to lunch.

"There you are, wonderous Leo!" A rather boisterous boy ran over the second Leo stepped into the lunchroom. "I've got the most interesting news! Our dearest Corrin will be arriving in the morrow! As well as the lost friend, Azura!"

"That is rather good news, I suppose" Leo admitted, following Odin- the boy who was now rambling about how Corrin wouldn't have to feel alone for being confused about the layout of the school- to a table near the back. The lunch room was big enough for both Freshman and Sophomores, so that's what was currently packed into the cafeteria.

"Ah, brother! Finally, you've arrived" A tall girl with purple hair said happily. 

"Yes, Camilla. How you travel these halls so well, I'll never understand" Leo had gotten a bit lost on his way to lunch.

"Come on, all your little friends are waiting!" Camilla dragged him, after Odin, to the already mostly filled table. All familiar faces.

"H-Hello, Leo!" The girl's pink hair bounced in its ponytail hold as she waved at Leo. "Jakob is on his way, and so are Silas and the others!"

"Felicia, calm down" This time, a girl with red hair spoke. "How have you been, L.N.?"

"Fine" Leo sat between Niles and Odin, across from Camilla as the lunch monitors took their rounds. 

"You bunch!" A rather mean looking teacher glared down at us. "I can already tell that you'll be trouble. Nohr kids, right?" Camilla nodded politely, and he scoffed. "Keep your heads down and mouths shut, all of you" He walked away, his long black hair covering some of the scars across his face,

"Who in the world was that..?" Camilla grinned at Odin's question.

"A very close friend of my father; Mr. Iago. He teaches Science" Leo remembered sometimes seeing that man come over to their home a few times, but he was never so venomous. Sure, he acted suspiciously, but to completely rule against them, it was utterly confusing.

"Ah," Niles smirked. "We have him for our eighth-period class, Odin"

"I cannot stand for this! Odin Dark shall not suffer under his hand!" He began chanting some kind of gospel, as they were called to line up for lunch. Leo caught a glimpse of the gray blonde hair that the Hoshido boy had, and noticed the few sitting on the table from his homeroom class, as well as the oldest sister, Hinoka Hoshido. Her friends also swarmed the table. Leo and Takumi's eyes locked for a split second before the crowd of kids moved Leo forward towards the lunch line.

The rest of the day was the same; meeting with old friends, meeting new friends and dealing with all kinds of teachers.

"So," Mr. Gunter, a rather strict yet laughable soul, spoke loudly. "Since we have gotten role call done with, perhaps we may be able to see exactly who deserves to be in this class" It was an AP math class, "This is your challenge" He clicked a button in his remote, turning on the smart board and showing a rather complex looking math question. Leo scribbled down the question, hurrying after the question, and then quickly raising his hand. Though, he was countered by the boy he had taken notice of the second he stepped into the classroom. "Looks like we have two answers. Leo, if you'd be so kind as to tell us your answer,"

"Yes, you see, when using the correct properties and methods, the answer would be-" Leo was cut off by Takumi,

"Why trust a Nohr? The true answer is-" Their bickering continued for the next few minutes until the teacher was fed up.

"You two! Calm down," He sighed. "No different from Hinoka and Camilla it seems... Xander and Ryouma too, all of you Nohr and Hoshido kids"

"It's not as if I'm trying to argue with him" Leo spat, glaring at Takumi as Mr. Gunter sat them down.

"Anyway," He turned back to the board. "I will give you all the equation- last five to solve it are switching to the next door honors class"

The next day, Corrin and Azura would be arriving in Izumo High.


End file.
